the_squidtopus_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Emily Mason (CuteYoshiLover)
Emily Mason (CuteYoshiLover) is a Female Inkling, and the inksona of a small YouTuber with the same name. She is one of the most well-known Inkopolitans. Appearance She is a Fucsia Inkling with Lavender Eyes. She also wears a purple SQUID GIRL Hat, the SQUID GIRL Tunic, and a pair of Pink Trainers. Personality She is playful, cheeky, and adventure-loving. She loves Yoshi and making friends. She also protects anyone that's her friend, no matter what. She is known to have autism as well, which causes her to do things differently from other people. Backstory It all started when Cansin was a true friend back in 2015 where he showed Emily a cool game you all know "Splatoon". It got her interested to see if she could be a inkling too! So when she saw the GMOD Splatoon videos, she wanted to see how she would be for Splatoon. The 1st Splatoon user she knew about was ASpider25 and 2 of his best friends, the voices of Blue and Orange (Or Agent Blue and Agent Orange). However, back in 2015, she was still 13 so she wasn't 100% inkling yet. But then when she was 14 back on Janunary the 1st 2016, she knew she was ready to be a inkling friend to all! And when Emily arrived, she knew it was time for some inky friends. So now you know the origin of How she was the Emily you all know and love. Back when Spider and the two Agent Inklings were together, Emily had joined them on their first adventure. It all started out sweet, but then things went downhill. It all led to them being stuck together on quicksand. But luckily, they managed to escape. Spider, Emily, and the two agent inklings had managed to rescue the Squid Sisters (Callie and Marie), making Emily becoming a stronger girl. Ever since her 1st adventure, she might have had bumps on her life at Inkopoils, but she still made amazing new friends and still has her fantastic adventures. But before Emily joined the Splatoon community, something shocking had happened. Cansin started to get mad at Emily because of her over love, upsetting her. She managed to break up with Cansin before he could do anymore harm to her. It may seem upsetting at first, but then she found Jay, an Inktoling. Jay was autistic as she is, and he was a lot nicer, too. So then, Jay and Emily were in a relationship. Months later, as the ship went on, Emily later found a sweet inkling named Alonso. She then decided to be on a triple ship with the inkling. Then she met Brad Sega, Kevin, and TheExtremeGamer. After spending time with her, Emily decided to have 5 boyfriends. "Emily X Jay", "Emily X Alonso", "Emily X Brad", "Emily X Kevin", and "Emily X TexG". Weapons She uses a Krak-On Splat Roller. (On the latter, as Agent Pink, she uses the traditional Hero roller.) Abilities * Popstar Gear: She uses it whenever she needs to help the Squid Sisters in some of their songs. * VIRUS: Triggered when she's driven insane by certain reasons. * Healing Powers: Born with these powers, she can heal anyone quickly (including herself). * Star Souls: She has the star souls with her all day incase someone dies whenever they know her or not. Weaknesses * Even if she has a relatively happy mood most of the time, she is emotionally fragile. She can be saddened or scared hard when she stumbles upon some fights or if one of her friends/lovers dies or gets killed. She can also be saddened by changing due to her autism. * Her virus mode isn't a positive transformation even if it's her strongest form. If another one of her friends dies during or before she transforms, there's a chance of her dying of heartbreak. * She has the normal strength of a inkling, so she can be splatted easily. * She tends to get curious with unknown people who attract her attention, only reacting when that person attacks or threatens her. Friends * TheExtremeGamer (4th boyfriend) * Jay (1st boyfriend) * Alonso (2nd boyfriend) * Brad Sega (3rd and current boyfriend) * Kevin (5th boyfriend) * Theta Rex (6th boyfriend) * Riya Mobin * RudyOctokidGamerVA * Mcshreddys2000 (or Cian) Enemies * DJ Octavio * Bowser * Anyone that threatens her lovers/friends * King K. Rool * Shadow Squid * Dark Squid * Dark Octopus * Major Octoling Trivia * Her healing powers are strong enough to bring people and animals back from the dead, though it can still fail at times. * She was born in January 1, 2002. * https://123emilymason.deviantart.com/art/All-My-Forms-604561614 (These are all of her forms) Category:Inklings Category:Autistic Category:British Category:Lavender